Evil Alliances
by ice888cream
Summary: Tigerstorm has nothing left in his world besides his sister and his small amount of friends. He hunts all day, eats, patrols, organizing patrols- anything a normal deputy would do. What else can he do? Destroy the world? Wait a minute...
1. Prolouge

A black cat stood on a pile of rubble, with many others surrounding him. The cat began to speak. "Tigerstorm, we shall attack Riverclan as you wish, but we will not attack anyone who has an important role in your clan unless you prove to us that you are worthy enough of our help."

"What must I do to prove myself worthy?" A dark brown tom asked from somewhere in the crowd.

"Kill," the cat replied. "Kill? Kill who?" Tigerstorm asked.

"Kill all your close ones and kin," the cat answered.

"I would never kill my friends! And just what makes you think that I'll kill my sister!? She's the only family that I have left!" Tigerstorm cried out.

"If you kill your sister," the cat started. "Then we will kill your leader."

Tigerstorm stared at his paws. "What good comes out of killing my leader?" Tigerstorm questioned, raising his head up from his paws.

"Power, Tigerstorm. Power." 


	2. How did this happen?

Spottedheart slashed the rouge's throat open. "Hope you enjoy death," she sneered as she left to fight someone else. Spottedheart quickly spotted her friend, Flamesplash. He was fighting two rouges that were twice his size, and he was getting weaker within each blow. Spottedheart sprang to his side. She pounced on the gray tabby, and sunk her teeth into her shoulder. Flamesplash tripped the other rouge and choked him. The gray tabby that Spottedheart was holding down slipped out from under her belly and ran back from where the rouges came from. "Yes, run! Run for your life, you mouse-brain!" Spottedheart called after the rouge.

Spottedheart turned around, just to see her brother's long claws reaching for her face. "Watch it!" Spottedheart snarled. Spottedheart stared at her brother. Her brother was soaking wet, and his fur was in the way of his eyes. He quickly shook it out of the way, so that he could see. Her brother turned onto his side and slipped under her belly and raked it with his claws. He swiftly got back to all four paws. Spottedheart yowled in pain. "What did you do that for, Tigerstorm!?" She cried out.

Tigerstorm leapt onto Spottedheart's back, held her head with his forepaws, and used his hindpaws to knock her hindlegs out from under her, thus making her collapse to the ground. Then, Tigerstorm tried to bite Spottedheart in the neck. Quickly, Spottedheart rolled over, making Tigerstorm eat a mouth full of dirt. Spottedheart kicked Tigerstorm off of her and ran away as quickly as possible.

For the rest of the night, Spottedheart did nothing. She looked up into the sky. How did this happen?


	3. Shortest Chapter Ever

**A/N OK, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Warning: It's really short! It's literally 101 words. There's also a really important author's note at the end, so make sure you check it out!**

Tigerstorm blinked.

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter! JK!**

Why did he attack his sister? He wanted power, but was power worth it? Could he bear kill his sister and friends? Maybe it wasn't worth it. Tigerstorm shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, he had to do this. He had to do this to avenge his father. To avenge his family. At least, the ones that died. Because he couldn't really avenge his living sister by killing her. Right?

Tigerstorm shook his head again. Why were his thoughts so amazingly random and stupid? See? That was stupid!

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**A/N: Sorry about the really, really, short chapter, but I don't really have a lot of free time on my hands. Or, maybe I just can't come up with many ideas. Anyways. Here's my really important note: Ok, so I'm making a new story for Warrior Cats called The Chemistry of Hate. I'll get straight to the point. I need OC's for it. Here's the summary for it. **

** He's half-clan. She's half-rogue. They are both often ignored and shunned by many of their clanmates because of their roots. Despite the things they have in common, they absolutely hate each other. But when they get stuck in a life or death situation, will they choose to cooperate with each other and help each other survive? Or will they fight and eventually kill off their whole clan?**

** Important things you need to know before you submit an OC(s): ****_The first two apprentices with opposite genders submitted by two separate users will be the two main characters._**** You can submit as many OC's as you want, but you may only submit one cat to be one of the two main characters. I will not accept cats with names where the prefixes are River, Wind, Thunder, or Shadow. I will not accept cats with names such as Hammerbrain, Doorfur, Turkeybreath, or Flamingoface. I also will not accept cats with unnatural fur or eye colors. ****_I CAN KILL CATS IF I WANT! BEWARE!_**

**Example of an "Application Form":**

**Name: Shadepaw**

**Future Warrior or Medicine Cat Name (If needed): Shadestream**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 7 moons**

**Clan (If you want your cat to be a main character or mentioned quite often, they will have to be in RiverClan): RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Appearance: light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Personality: kind, quick-witted**

**Main Character/Not Main Character: Main Character**

**Additional Info: Her favorite prey is mice, despite the fact she is in RiverClan**

**Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
